Partners Fur Life
by 1nd
Summary: Judy holds the title as the first ever rabbit police officer and Nick made history by becoming the first fox in the force. They are assigned as partners, working together. But, enforcing the law has never been this harder.
1. Hustle in the Bustle

**Hello everyone! Just wanna say that this is my first fan fiction, both to this site and the movie. That means any kind of critiscm is accepted. Also, I don't own the movie nor its rightful properties, as it all belongs to Walt Disney Co. Oh, and one last thing, to anyone who might know who the creator of this story's poster is, please do tell me and I will include him in the summary.**

 **Now, seat back, relax and please do enjoy. Cheers!**

* * *

 **-1-**

 **Hustle in the Bustle**

 **o0o**

[Conversation through phone call]

 _"Good morning. This is the ZPD. How can we be of service to you?"_

"Hello, coppa. I found this lovely red purse and the owner goes by the name of Honey Badger."

 _"Thank you for reporting it to us. Will you return it?"_

"No, can you just say thanks to her?" (Ends Call)

It was still early in the morning as the sun bathes the mammal metropolis in a golden stream of sunlight, yet a crime has now been reported straight to the police, by the suspect himself.

Of course, he didn't actually _found_ the bag, he literally _snatched_ it from an unsuspecting female badger who was about to ride the bus to work. Even the smartphone he used didn't belong to him and was part of the victim's belongings.

Hiding in a dark alleyway in a bustling area in Savannah Central, he rested his back on the brick wall outside an apartment complex as he placed the phone back inside the purse. Another succesful hustle, and the sun just came up. What a good start.

The suspect came out from the shadows and into the light. It reveals that he has disheveled brownish fur, straggly whiskers and maroon colored eyes. A tight white tank top, which failed to cover his abdomen area paired with baggy black shorts with red lines were his choice of clothing.

Clutching the purse with both paws and on high alert, Duke Weaselton cautiously observed the environment to see if any officers were in the area. When the coast was clear, the weasel headed out on to the street and disappeared in to the crowd.

 **o0o**

You know what's nice to pair the beautiful sunny weather with? A cup of hot coffee accompanied by freshly baked doughnuts. This was how mammals start their day, the _Zootopian_ way.

As mammals walk in and out of coffee shops, traffic finally found a way to settle in, officially starting the rush hour. Vehicles of all kinds flooded the roads and intersections became busy as always. And when mammals arrived at their workplace, they parked their vehicles at the side of the road and paid the parking fee.

And at the front of Snarlbucks Coffee, located at a business district in Downton Savannah Central, a huge and monstrous vehicle painted in black and white with sirens in its roof can be discovered. You can also find a female bunny sitting in the hood of the car, writing something down in a small ZPD booklet with her carrot pen, a small smile across her face.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _What can I say? This has really been a dull week. Almost no crime reported and as of today, me and my foxy friend here, Nick, has been assigned to patrol duty for the whole day. During the last days, we've been assigned by Chief to do paperwork. When there is none left, he told us to do more paperwork to fill in the time. I'm starting to think that I didn't sign in for this job to sign a ton load of papers. I've even bought 2 carrot pens this week in case the others run out of ink. Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. Soon, I'll replace my pawcuffs with carrot pens._

 _But in 3 days time marks the 3 month anniversary of us being partners! I can't wait! I just hope things stay the same, just like me being the sly bunny and him as the dumb, cute fox. Its okay to call him cute, isn't it? I mean, he's not a bunny, unlike me. I don't just want months, I want years of us being partners. I feel comfortable whenever I am with him and I hope he is with me too. He really has a hard time trusting others. Maybe because of his past? Anyways, that's anotherr story for another day._

 _\- Judy_

She finished her work and closed her journal and before she could keep it along with her carrot pen in her utility belt, she slightly jumped at the cry for help.

"HELP! THIEF! MY WALLET'S BEEN STOLEN! HEELLPP!"

Faster than the speed of light, Judy Hopps directed her attention to the scream immediately, her long grey ears high up and alert, facing towards the voice and her nose twitching slightly. She was about to hop into the sidewalk before she saw someone in front of her. And when her mind processed it, she felt stupid for falling into it.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" came the words from the mammal who was a male fox with the same golden badge as of hers, carrying a Snarlbucks Coffee paper bag with a paw and the other paw he used to hold his stomach due to excessive laughter as a tear rolled down from his eye.

"Har har. Very funny." Judy stated, rolling her eyes while chuckling slightly of herself as she patted the car's hood, motioning him to sit beside her. Nick, who managed to stop cackling now, wiped a tear and sat beside her while replacing his big grin with a side smile, taking out a white styrofoam cup of caffeine and a box of full of different kinds of dough, choosing a chocolate coated doughnut with sprinkles before passing it to her.

Judy happily accepted it with open arms, receiving the paper bag and the box as she reached a paw inside the bag, getting a smaller coffee cup out and a baked macaron coated in spinach cream sprinkled with carrot bits from the box and after that, she placed the box of dough between them and placed the now empty paper bag flatly above her lap to protect her clothing from crumbs and stains as she began munching on her breakfast.

"So, Carrots. If you wanted to be an author, why did you become a police officer instead?" Nick asked, wagging his tail and brushing it slightly at Judy's back, sipping his coffee while taking a large bite of his doughnut, leaving it a very small portion that was left of it.

Judy's ear perked upwards at his question. She was about to take a bite of her coated macaron but stopped as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I saw you wrtiting something in that book awhile ago," replied Nick as he took another sprinkled doughnut from the box, his emerald eyes focused on the dark blue booklet beside her. "Mind if I read?"

The doe felt a little heat rising in her cheeks and she was sure her blush was visible through her grey fur. "Uh, no, Nick. Its private property."

The vulpine gave her a puzzled look before figuring out the warm color in her face, as he equipped his smirk. "Hmmm, did you happen to include me there as well?"

For a moment, Judy was not able to think clearly considering the fact that she was more focused on hiding her embarrassment than continuing the converstion. She finally looked at Nick, intentionally furrowing her eyebrow as if pretending to be mad, Judy told the vulpine in an upset manner. "What makes you think I'll include you in there?

"Ouch, Carrots. That really hurts." lied Nick, placing a paw over his chest, pretending to be hurt at Judy's words. The doe looked at him confusingly and was about to say something when she was cut off by a somewhat urgent voice.

 _"Err... This is dispatch calling all available units. Uhh... We have a report of a 484PS on Downtown Bus Station. I repeat, we have reported a purse theft on Downtown Bus Station. Suspect is described as a small mammal with brown fur and is last spotted heading down err... Evergreen Avenue. To any available units near the vicinity, respond, over."_

The sound was bit muffled, considering the police radio was inside the car, but both mammals listened to the command attentively, immediately stopping what they were doing just to hear every single world.

Thankful that their awkward conversation was interrupted, Judy was the first one to get down from the hood of the vehicle, hopping to the ground and entering the vehicle, reaching for the police scanner to reply just in time.

"10-4, Copy that. This is Officer Hopps along with Officer Wilde. We are now en route to the location, over."

Her partner, who trailed lazily behind her, also went inside along with the box of doughnuts as he sat in the passenger's seat, with the doe on the driver's beside him.

"Beats paperwork." Judy said with a bit of humour, finally setting herself to the seat as she inserted the keys and twisted it, turning the engine on.

Nick, who had a relaxed smirk, leaned himself much more closer to the radio to respond. "So uhh, Big Ben. Do we really need to go?"

Judy stared at Nick in disbelief. Sometimes, she had some regrets of having him as her partner, but the cons did not surpass the pros. Even at times like this, he still knows how to crack a joke, as she chuckled at the thought.

 _"Unless if you want to get yelled at from Chief, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now, its showtime, officers. Do your jobs while I do mine."_ Benjamin Clawhauser, who was the dispatcher paused as a munching sound took over, probably eating doughnuts.

 _"Oh! And by the way, just call me Benjamin, please."_

"Loud and clear, Cheetos." Nick finished as he relaxed back to his seat, his paws at the back of his head. He heard another chuckle coming from the rabbit, who had both paws gripped tightly at the wheel.

"Wait," Nick said in a puzzled tone, his gaze focused on Judy. "So you're driving?"

Judy smirked. "Yeah. I wouldn't want to end up in a hospital bed if you were driving."

"Touché." Nick let out a smal laugh at her witty response, directing his attention to the road, taking his aviators out from his breast pocket and putting them on. "Like Clawhauser said, its showtime."

With her game face on, she changed gear and stepped hard on the gas, which she swore was the gas and not the brakes, as the police cruiser they were in immediately went in a prolonged reverse and as a result, she heard a frantic scream coming from Nick who held on to his seat for dear life.

"JUUUUDDDDYYYY!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's that! The end of a chapter and the start of a story. I hope you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing every word too. :)**

 **Now for the story, I'm doing my best to keep this story to the same level of the original movie, which I can say that keeping up with it is nearly impossible, for the movie itself was PERFECT! :D I cannot asure you how many days it will take to release a new chapter but what I can assure is that I will try to release it as soon as possible.**

 **There will be no "explicit" scenes or languages in this fiction because: 1) Doing that so will break the T rating and 2) I feel that it is not really necessary. Instead, I will replace it with fluff, which I think is more suitable for readers of all age, which I am intending to do. Also at this point, I may ask someone to beta read my chapters, because my English is not that good. If you would like to, you can PM me, and we'll negotiate. :)**

 **Please do feel free to review, and any kind of support, either a favorite or a follow, is greatly appreciated. :D**

 **Now, I'm off to start on the next chapter. And for now, I bid you adieu.**

 **This has been _Inc1nerous_ , bringing to you the best of his imagination. Take care!**


	2. Diesel of the Weasel

- **2-**

 **Diesel of the Weasel**

 **o0o**

Evergreen Avenue is a part of Downtown and a hub for recreation and outings, particularly during night. But even in the day, this is a boulevard that sports various businesses and establishments and even a bus station where citizens go to ride public transportation, making this place not only known for its variety but also notorious for being crowded as well.

Squinting his eyes and darting them from left to right, Duke Weaselton made his way through the crowd carefully. At his small size, it was a breeze walking through the mob of mammals, tightening his clutch on the purse in fear of losing it.

His stomach grumbled loudly, as he still had no breakfast. The weasel was about to continue his way when the scent of something fully grabbed his attention.

Nothing like the smell of fresh dough and caffeine to make anyone's mouth water. He checked his pockets and managed to find absolutely nothing. He growled in hunger and disappointment, mumbling something while kicking the sidewalk with his bare feet and was about to leave, when he remembered he was carrying someone's purse all the time.

With a sinister laugh, Duke Weaselton searched the bag and found a black wallet with a couple of bills inside. Satisfied and content, the weasel proceeded to the stall, with a male elk as the vendor who was leaning his chin in his paw.

The elk noticed the weasel approaching, keeping his bored expression across his features, he asked the moment he identified him as a customer. "What can I have you, sir?"

Duke Weaselton looked through a selection of various doughs from the glass box. And after a moment, he eventually pointed on a glazed doughnut. "I'll have that one."

"Comin' right up." The elk stated with lack of interest, taking his order out from the steaming glass box with a pair of clippers and placed it inside a white plastic bag that was big enough for the doughnut to fit in.

"Flavor of your coffee?" the elk simply asked nonchalantly, a white styrofoam cup on his hoof with the other one resting on a coffee machine at the counter.

"Classic." Duke Weaselton answered, drumming his fingers on the counter while observing the surroundings if ever there were law enforcements nearby.

The elk proceeded on his job, pouring the dark liquid into the disposable container until it was almost full, as steam began to rose right from the cup. He then calculated the cost of his orders with a calculator. And after a few seconds of pressing buttons, the elk offered the calculator closer to the weasel. "That would be a dollar fifty."

Duke Weaselton took the wallet out from the purse and before he could pay, he heard a faint sound. Even though it was probably still faraway, his whole attention was now focused to the direction of the sound. He was so very sure it was the sound of a siren.

He looked over to the elk, who was reaching the items he ordered towards him. He then looked back where the sound was coming from, as he made out flashing lights of blue and red at a distance, the siren now much closer. Being a con artist at heart, he knew exactly what to do in this type of situations.

"Thank you!" Duke Weaselton blurted out loud as he snatched the plastic bag from the hooves of the elk and then ran off. It all happened so fast, it took a moment for the elk to realize what happened. And when he figured it out, he knew he was a dollar and fifty cents short this day. And also short of a doughnut and a cup of coffee.

"HEY! COME BAAACK!" the elk called out from the top of his lungs, leaving his stall to chase the thief even though the weasel was now nowhere to be found. Just a few feet away from his booth, he frantically looked around if somebody could help. And then he saw this large vehicle, its size and color, standing out from the rest. He knew they may be able to help him.

 **o0o**

"Okay, Carrots. Let's take this nice and slow." Nick said, observing Judy's actions while still not letting go his paws off his seat. The car they were in was driving slower than usual, in fear on crashing on to someone in a very busy street. The drivers behind them honked several times impatiently in the cause of their vehicle's pace.

Judy just ignored Nick and instead focused on driving, reaching her paws for the wheel and her feet for the gas and the brakes. She was very aware of her skills in driving, but what she wasn't aware about how reckless her driving was, even though she remarked that her driving was "one of a kind" , with Nick stating that her driving was just like her personality. Energetic but stubborn.

They were about to pass an intersection, with only a few seconds before the lights go green until they can finally proceed. They were the first in line and when only a couple of seconds were left, they heard someone scream.

"HEELLP! SOMEBODY HEELLP! THIEEF!"

Judy immediately slammed her foot on the brakes and the car quickly stopped, throwing Nick and herself forward as their vehicle lay at the middle of the intersection, with countless honking of horns from numerous furious drivers.

Recovering from the fall, Judy's ears shot up and pivoted towards Nick, who was just as shocked as she is.

"That clearly wasn't me." Nick said in pain, regaining back to his seat while holding his head with a paw. Judy placed a paw over Nick's shoulder worryingly, gesturing him that she was sorry for it. She immediately scanned the envinronment, distinguishing where the voice was coming from.

"Move over!"

"You're making me late!"

"Just because you're officers doesn't mean you control the road!"

Those were just a few of the insults they received from the drivers in the vicinity, with some even waving their fists at them. Their sudden halt almost made a traffic jam and if things got worse, someone can even be injured due to their actions. With a quick but heartfelt "Sorry!" from Judy, she quickly stepped on the gas and sped off to the other side of the street, as another lane of heavy traffic welcomed them.

"We'll have to go on foot!" demanded Judy as she parked the cruiser to the side of the road. She then killed the engine, unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out from the vehicle. With no other choice left, Nick did the same and soon enough, they participated into the massive herd of animals in the street.

Moving swiftly through the crowd was an easy job for Judy but not for Nick, who had to keep his bushy tail from shrugging into others and his body, which was twice as larger than Judy's.

"Excuse me. Coming through!" Judy pardoned herself as she pushed her way through with Nick trailing not far behind. Suddenly, a pair of hooves met contact with her arm, and she flinched as a reaction.

"Officer! Help! That thief took off without paying!" the elk exclaimed, pointing his hoof to the direction where the perp had headed to.

"Can you tell us what the suspect looks like?" Judy asked the stall owner as Nick arrived in the scene, gasping for precious air.

"He was a brown weasel!" the elk answered impatiently, as if in a hurry. Upon hearing his answer, Judy and Nick exchanged looks, thinking of who came up first in their thoughts.

"Duke Weaselton!" the duo exclaimed in unison while facing each other, leaving the elk staring at them in confusion.

"Don't worry sir, we're on it!" The doe reassured the victim, giving him a quick salute before going after the perp, hot on his tail with Nick gesturing a gun with both paws to the elk as he then following her pawsteps.

"Nick," Judy called as both of them raced through the sidewalk, with her on the lead. "You still remember Weaselton's scent?"

"Oh, I knew him too well, Carrots," panted Nick, who struggled to keep up with his partner's lead. His orange tail swaying every step he took. "And believe me, he smells like a walking trash can."

"Oh yeah? By the way, I have one more thing to say to you," the doe replied, breathing between words as she glanced over to the vulpine behind her with a determined face.

"He's mine."

And with those words, she accelerated like nothing Nick have seen before, with Judy becoming more distant from him every time a second passed, with his whole attention now focused on her white cotton tail.

"You're not really his type. But anyways," Nick grinned and in a sudden, his legs worked above the limit as he dashed through the alley. A moment he was behind her, and now he was beside her, with the doe shocked and amused. "Let's just see about that."

And for the first time ever, even though just in a short span of time did Nick outran Judy in a friendly race.

 **o0o**

"He he. Lost em'." Duke told himself, looking back from where he was from. He had already made quite a distance away from his pursuers and was sweating like he just completed a 10 km marathon. Out of air and still hungry, his stomach grumbled loudly. He still have the coffee and doughnut in a plastic bag hanging from his paw, and all he needs was a place to gobble it all up to his heart's content.

With luck in his side, there were over a hundred mammals in the area, but he still managed to spot an empty park bench big enough for an elephant to sit in. He was just going there when he saw competition coming... a female african elephant was also approaching towards the bench.

In just a matter of seconds, Duke sped off like a racecar, heading to the bench. And when he arrived, he leaped up and landed himself into the wooden but sturdy seat, stretching his arms and legs in hopes on occupying the whole bench, just in time the gigantic mammal arrived.

"Mind if I sit beside you?" the elephant, who wore a pink elegant blouse that reaches just below her knees and having a purse of maroon color, politely asked the weasel with a kind smile on her lips. Instead, Duke just snickered and stretched his whole body more, yawning loudly.

"I would love too, but as you can see," Duke replied, placing both his paws behind his head and relaxed while smirking at the elephant. "There is no more space for you, sweetie."

The elephant raised an eyebrow at him, seemingly mocked at his attitude. But she was quick to hide it, keeping her soft smile across her face. "I'm sure you can move a little and spare me a seat. The walk was really tirin-"

"First of all, I don't care," Duke interrupted, crossing his legs in an irksome fashion. "Second, I was here first. So you can go away now, lady." The weasel finshed as he shooed the elephant away.

It was very clear that the elephant couldn't take anymore complaints from him, as she is now fuming in anger. With a quick "hhmph!", she walked away from him, with each footstep making the ground rattle a little bit.

"Talk about a walk in the park." jested Duke as he held his victory smile up high but ended right when his stomach interfered, letting a grumble out again. He wasted no time, checking the contents of the bag. He took out the coffee cup and a small box full of baked goods. He chose the glazed doughnut as he prepared his mouth to open to eat it whole.

"There he is!" came a feminine voice that startled him, causing the doughnut to fly off from his paw. He directed his head to the sound, squinting his eyes to focus on his pursuers, as he made out the two from the distance. He never escaped from a chase with a lone rabbit, so much more if the rabbit is bringing along a fox.

"Yikes!" Duke panicked, hurriedly looking everywhere. He hopped on the ground as he brought with him his coffee and left the bench, fleeing the spot. The advantage? He knew the streets better than anyone, thanks to years of hustling and scamming, and he can make use of small passages as escape routes. The disadvantages? It is two against one, the same rabbit who was able to catch him months ago is now after him again. And lastly, he was up against a fellow con artist, albeit formerly. If there were any chances of outrunning them, even though very unlikely, he would take it right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Ta-da! Chapter 2 is here, just as I promised you, my dear! :) This really took awhile because I was having a hard time putting things together in just one chapter. But still, I am grateful enough to release the second act.**

 **Also, I am trying to keep the character's attitude on point. What I understand is that Nick is the pessimistic type. He is also flirty and funny and is very street-wise. On the other hand, Judy is the optimistic one. She is very dedicated, enthusiastic and very helpful. They have traits the other doesn't have, and I think that is what makes them very good together :)**

 **Reviews are very welcomed and favorites or follows are very much appreciated :D**

 **Keeping myself busy for the third chapter, and till' we meet again.**

 **Have a good day!**


End file.
